


Holly’s Prize Cheesepuff

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet prompt: Holly's prize cheesepuff- Gail is dragged to a cheese and dairy show where she meets Holly, a fromagere, who is competing with a revolutionary cheesepuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly’s Prize Cheesepuff

Weaving through the crowd Gail clutched her free goodie bag of different cheeses and ice cream coupons as she made her way to the middle of the convention center where those participating in competition were staged. Normally Gail wouldn’t be caught dead in a crowd this size unless she was on the job (she had seen Chloe and Andy earlier working crowd patrol) but when she had gotten a call the week before by the magazine ‘Fromage Fanatics Monthly’ she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to do some freelance food critic work for them. Evidently they had been impressed with her scathing product review of the latest bacon and cheese flavored potato crisps.

Her job today was to follow the competition judges and sample the entered cheese inspired snacks. It was a dream come true for Gail as she displayed her press badge and eagerly tried a fried cheese stick. “ Lakeview Farms- not bad, a little heavy on the breading but overall taste is good. Would be better with a dip or flavored breading.” She said into her handheld recorder as she moved on to the next booth.   
There was quite the crowd in front of it, all she could make out was the name of the dairy above the table, “Stewart Farms, providing Toronto families since 1858”. If Gail hadn’t been excited before she was now, the Stewarts were dairy royalty in the province, while not the largest dairy in the area they were without a doubt the best; not only were their cheeses to die for but Gail was certain that if it came down to choosing either no sex for a year or no Stewart’s homemade churned ice cream for 6 months she would become celibate, it was that good. Gail tried to be patient and wait for the crowd to disperse but patience was never one of her virtues and she pushed her way to the front of the booth. Two things caught her eye, first was the most amazing looking cheesepuff that she had ever seen and second was the most beautiful woman in the northern hemisphere holding the puff; Gail knew right then she was in love. 

 

Gail must have been staring because the cheesepuff goddess gave her a crooked smile as she raised her eyebrow, “Want a taste?” She asked in what Gail thought was the sexiest voice imaginable, Gail could only nod as the woman of her dreams passed her the little cow shaped sample bowl; their fingers grazed one another and she felt a physical spark that the dark haired woman must felt as well judging by her quickly retreating hand and blush. 

 

Gail was torn by her desire to gaze upon her future wife or inhale the cheesepuff, but Gail had to be a professional and act accordingly. First she held the sample up to her nose to get a whiff of its full bodied fragrance, then she picked one up to test its structure and get a feel for its texture and lastly she popped it in her mouth and was assaulted with flavor. This was no ordinary cheesepuff, no this cheesepuff went where no cheesepuff had ventured before, not only did it have a smoked cheddar base but applewood hickory smoked bacon after note, it was heaven in her mouth. A moan usually reserved for orgasmic bliss escaped her mouth as she licked the cheesepuff dust from the little black and white cow sample bowl.

“By the sounds you just made I’m guessing that you liked it? I’m Holly by the way."   
Gail snapped to attention and out of her cheesepuff haze. "Liked it? I want to trade in my entire family for another one of those. I would sell my left kidney for another taste…”  
Holly held up her hand as she smiled widely, “I think I get the picture, I’m thrilled that you enjoyed it that much. I was really hoping that this batch would be the one to work out.”

 

“You made these?” Gail asked as she stepped closer to the booth to better hear the future mother of her offspring. 

Holly laughed, “I guess you could say that I’m the mad scientist of the Stewart clan, I come up with the new recipes and test them out. I got lucky with this batch, the last ones…well let’s just say no one will ever taste ghost pepper cheesepuffs.”

Gail pondered for a moment on what those puffs would be like and then remembered her manners, “I’m Gail, Gail Peck. So you’re a Stewart?”

Holly nodded as she continued to hand out samples to other convention goers. “Yep, I’m the youngest Stewart left…well not counting Ric…he’s my dog, little Ricotta.” Holly leaned over the both to read Gail’s press badge. “So are you a full time writer for the Fromage Fanatics Monthly?” She laughed as she read the name.

Rolling her eyes Gail grabbed another cheesepuff sample, she tried to look stern but it was hard when the tasty goodness of the cheesepuff made her smile. “FF Monthly is a world class publication dedicated to educating the masses about all things cheese and no this is probably a one-off type of thing, I’m a police officer normally.”

Holly visibly gulped, “Really…do you wear the uniform?”

“Well duh, they don’t let me wear my jammies.” She could see Holly’s pulse quicken on her exquisite neck, it dawned on Gail that Holly had a thing for uniforms, she smirked. “Maybe someday I could take a tour of the dairy after work.”

Holly nodded, “We don’t usually give tours but I could make an exception for Toronto’s finest. I think I could even find some time to make another batch of puffs.”

“Yeah? Maybe some ice cream too?” Gail asked hopefully.

Holly nodded and Gail realized that she needed to catch up with the judges, she quickly wrote her phone number on the bottom of her empty sample bowl and handed the tiny cow to Holly. “Call me.” She said as Holly took it. As she was about to turn Holly grabbed her by the forearm and spun her back around; before Gail could say anything Holly kissed her on her lips, it was a light kiss but it burned throughout Gail’s body.

“Wear your uniform when you visit me.” Holly commanded as she gently pushed Gail back into the crowd.

Gail licked her lips and smiled as she spoke into her recorder, “Stewart Dairy- excellent puff, meets and exceeds all criteria for a cheesepuff…also the mad scientist was pretty tasty too.”


End file.
